This invention relates to a portfolio having a detachable wallet member and, more particularly, a wallet member containing an electronic computing device or radio slidably secured in a pocket in the portfolio such that the wallet member can be rotated to a position outside the perimeter of the portfolio or detached from the portfolio for use. The electronic computing device contained in the wallet member is preferably a calculator.
It is known in the art to provide a portfolio having a calculator associated therewith. However, previous calculator portfolios have not been convenient to use. If the calculator is mounted on the front cover of the portfolio, the portfolio must be closed to use the calculator. If the calculator is mounted on the inside back cover of the portfolio, it interferes with using the inside back cover as a writing surface. If the calculator is provided on the inside front cover, it may be covered by the pages which are turned toward the front cover as the portfolio is used. Thus, there is a need for an improved calculator-portfolio design.